


The Empire Job

by Mara



Category: Leverage, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's go steal a tri-planetary empire" turned out not to be so easy after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empire Job

"Let's go steal a tri-planetary empire" turned out not to be so easy after all. Mostly because someone beat them to the punch. So to speak, Eliot thought, as he punched the last guy in front of him and nearly beaned the guy behind him before he realized it was the idiot who was working for the other guy. The guy who'd pretty much stolen the empire before they even made it through the jump point.

"Don't kill me," the guy--Ivan--said, holding up his hands in what looked like a well-practiced move of surrender. "I'm mostly an innocent bystander."

Eliot stared at him. "Mostly? How the hell does that work?"

Ivan grinned. "Hang around with my cousin Miles long enough and you'll learn. I know I did."

"I don't intend to hang around with any of you longer than I have to. We've got--" He froze, listening to a sound nearby. "Damn, there were more of them. Hardison! Why the hell didn't you tell me there were more of them?"

Ivan gave him a strange look and in Eliot's ear, Hardison was yelling back, something about masking technology and how cool, he'd never seen anything like that before. "Never mind, Hardison, just figure out a way to confuse them."

Eliot grabbed Ivan's arm and yanked him down the deserted street toward civilization. He wasn't sure if Ivan was on his side, but he definitely didn't want to leave him for the other guys.

"Have you got a plan?" Ivan asked as they rounded the corner.

"No." Eliot was looking for a good place to make a stand or at least somewhere they might find other people.

"Okay, then, we'll go with mine."

"Yours?" Eliot nearly choked as Ivan grabbed his arm and shoved him into a small doorway.

"By taught me this one. It almost never fails."

"By? Who--" Eliot's speech was cut off when Ivan threw his arms around him and covered his mouth in a kiss.

Eliot was about to shove him off when he heard pounding footsteps. They slowed, but Ivan pulled back from the kiss just long enough to slur, "Go 'way. 'm busy."

"Bet you are," a voice snickered as Ivan resumed the kiss and Hardison and Nate yelled about something in his ear.

Eliot stayed put until the footsteps were gone and Ivan stepped back. Blinking, Eliot just looked at him for a long moment. "That? That was your plan? Seriously? _Seriously?_ "

Ivan shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

Stalking off toward the van, Eliot grumbled. "This job just gets weirder every day."

"Hey, I'm not that bad a kisser!"

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> For a kiss meme, Oneiriad said Eliot Spencer/Ivan Vorpatril, "Let's go steal a tri-planetary empire" turned out not to be so easy after all.


End file.
